Love will always find a way
by MythologyFreak
Summary: "And so I am here to say that Cedric Diggory...is Alive?" All the heads turn to see a bloody, dirt-caked Cedric at the door of the Great Hall. ChoxCedric starts from the begenning of Cho's first year. Warning: Time skips due to author's laziness
1. The beginning of an Everlasting Love

**Full Summary:** "And so I am here to say that Cedric Diggory...is Alive?" There isn't enough love for this couple! A ChoxCedric story. From the start of their Hogwarts schooling to (whenever I feel like stopping.) Note: In this story Cedric never died, and lives on after the Triwizard tournament. The story will start from the beginning of Cho's first year (Cedric's second). I will also need to make huge time skips since I really don't want to write 4 years of events before I can get to the Triwizard Tournament. I hope you guys don't mind!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it.**

Chapter 1 – The beginning of an Everlasting Love.

(Cho's POV)

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" I waved to them one last time before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts! I'm finally going to Hogwarts! After years of fantasizing about the magnificent school for witches and wizards…I'm here!

I was so busy wrapped in my thoughts, I didn't notice that someone was standing right in front of me, and I crashed straight into them.

"Oh my Merlin, I am so sorry! I should've watched where I was going!" I blurted as I tried in vain to collect all the books that spilled out of my hands.

"Hey, hey, calm down there. It's okay! Here, let me help you." A voice replied back.

I looked up towards the voice only to have my breath hitch in my throat. _Merlin's beard._ The boy I bumped into was exceedingly handsome. Tall, athletic looking, and had an easy smile. From his sharp jaw line to his piercing grey eyes, he seemed so perfect. Our eyes meet, and we held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

I felt myself starting to turn red, and broke the gaze. I cleared my throat. "Um. I'm sorry, really. I'm such a klutz! Here, I can take the books now."

Was it just me? Or are his cheeks turning red as well?

"Oh..uh…No problem, happens all the time. I'm Cedric, a returning second year here at Hogwarts. And you?" He held out his hand.

I took his hand in greeting. "Cho. Cho Chang. I'm just starting this year."

"Oh, a first year then? Well, I wish you luck." He said.

"Oi Cedric! What's taking you so long?" A voice hollered from down the train.

"Ah, well that's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you Cho. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He gave a small wave behind his back as he left.

Hufflepuff. That must be his house. I've heard about the Sorting Hat from my cousins. Most of them were sorted into Ravenclaw, although some got into Griffindor. Ugh, I better move now before I crash someone else.

I dragged my suitcase and books into the nearest compartment. I was startled to find it already occupied by a girl that looked my age. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Oh, Come in! You can sit with me; I was getting awfully lonely in this compartment all by myself." She said in a chirpy voice.

"If you don't mind." I moved inside and proceeded to stuff everything into the compartments above our heads. The entire time, the girl was staring at me. My mum always told me it was rude to stare, although I have noticed a lot of guys staring at me over the years.

"Er…Is something wrong…um…" I began.

"Marietta Edgecombe. And no, nothing is wrong. You're just very pretty, I couldn't help but stare. How do you manage to keep you hair so sleek, and shiny?"

I let out a little laugh. "You scared me, I was starting to get a little self-conscious! I'm Cho Chang. And about my hair…I actually don't know. It's just naturally like that."

Marietta pouted. "I wish my hair was like that!"

"Well, if it helps, I love your eyes. They're such a brilliant shade of green!" I complimented, partially because I felt like I should to be polite, partially because I meant it.

And so we conversed throughout the rest of the train ride, ordering snacks from the trolley every now and then.

We had a lot of things in common. We both loved to dress well, we both loved studying, and we both wanted to be in Ravenclaw.

"So there's this running gag that all the pretty girls are in Ravenclaw. It's rumored that Rowena picks girls that are beautiful inside and out, plus all that intelligence stuff." I found out that Marietta loved to show off her knowledge of Hogwarts, and especially the 4 Houses. At least it meant that she studied.

"That's nice. I really hope I get into Ravenclaw. Bother my parents were in it." I said, getting somewhat nervous at the idea of not getting Sorted into my desired House."

"Oh you will Cho, don't you worry. I bet that the Sorting hat barley has to touch your head to know that you'll be in Ravenclaw. That's what happens with most Slytherins." I also found out that she enjoyed gossiping.

The train gave a sudden lurch forward. There was a hiss of steam as the engine stopped.

"We're here!" I couldn't help but give a cry of joy. I grabbed all of my stuff to join Marietta who was waiting outside.

"The school looks so big!" I heard a fellow first year remark.

A few boys came up to me and introduced themselves. I smiled everytime, but I was really thinking of Cedric. Charming Cedric, with his grey eyes and handsome face. The image just wouldn't leave my mind.

"Hey beautiful."

I whipped around. "Roger!" I gave him a big hug, relieved to see at least one familiar face amongst the sea of students. The Davies family and mine were very close, and our family members often intermarried. I wasn't surprised when our parents introduced us to each other, probably in the hopes of us getting married one day.

"First years! First years over here!" A gruffly voice called.

Roger gave a slight smirk. "That would be you darling." He gave me a wink and disappeared in the flood.

"Who was that?" Marietta inquired. "He seemed very fond of you."

"Oh, just a family friend. He's a year older than us." I answered absentmindedly, looking for the source of the gruff voice earlier. I grabbed Marietta's hand. "Let's go!"

The voice turned out to belong to a rather big and hairy man who called himself Hagrid. Despite appearances, he turned out to be very nice, leading all the first years to the Castle.

The inside of Hogwarts was much more beautiful than I imagined. Enchanted floating candles and singing statues filled the dining room whom Marietta later informed me was called the Great Hall.

I was ravenous, but I learned that all the first years must be sorted before dinner could be served. I instantly lost my appetite.

"Cho Chang!" I heard my name being called. Marietta gave my hand a squeeze as I made my way up towards the stool. An old woman placed a tattered hat on my head when I sat down. I jumped a little when it first began to speak about me.

"Hm….another Chang. Although you could fit in Griffindor, I think I'll put you in…RAVENCLAW!"

The students applauded politely, but it was hard for me not to notice Roger's blinding smile and Cedric's sadly disappointed look at my House.

I jumped off the stool and hurried down to sit with the rest of the Ravenclaw's at our table.

A couple more names were called before I heard Marietta's. I was overjoyed to find her to being Ravenclaw as well. She bounded down the steps and plopped herself down next to me.

Sorting the rest of the first years proved to be rather boring after you own name was called. A whole lot of them got into Hufflepuff. There were a handful of Slytherins and the rest were divided up among Griffindor and Ravenclaw.

"It's always like that." Marietta whispered. "The Sorting I mean. Most of the kids without superior knowledge, undying bravery, or are particularly cunning get sorted into Hufflepuff. They're almost like the leftover students."

"Don't say that. There are a lot of Hufflepuff students that could do well off in the three other houses." My mind flashed back to Cedric. HE certainly looked like he belonged in Griffindor, or maybe even Ravenclaw.

Marietta just shrugged. A loud thunk of a platter pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey there, my flower." Roger smiled. He gave a nod to Marietta. "So I heard that you we're going to try out for the Quidditch team, Cho. What position?"

"Right, I wanted to be seeker. How did you find out?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Er…I have my ways. But enough of that. I was just here to tell you that tryouts are the 4th week of school. So practice hard. We need a new seeker desperately after our latest one got kicked off the team. Never seen a bloke fly so badly." He made a face as if recalling a bad memory.

I nodded, making a mental note to remember.

"Roger! Stop flirting with the poor girl, give the rest of us a chance!" A Ravenclaw down the table remarked. I blushed.

"Aw. Look at little Cho. Well, I'll see you later, and if any of these guys give you a hard time, you know where to find me." He winked and sauntered back to his seat with his friends.

Marietta gave me a pointed look. "We're not dating." I said hurriedly.

"He is very handsome though. You guys would look nice together."

I didn't say anything after that. I didn't want Marietta to know that if I WAS to ever date anyone. It would probably be that Cedric boy.

After dinner, our Prefect Penelope Clearwater showed us our dorms. "You guys have a couple of hours before lights out. Use it to get to know each other." She told us before retiring to her room.

A girl tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you Cho Chang?" she asked.

"Er. Yes, I am."

"You really are pretty." She breathed.

"Oh. Thank you, so are you." I complimented.

"No, not really. I'm Arianna Edinger. I'm a second year here. I heard about you from a group of boys back in the Great Hall."

"Well I hope it wasn't anything bad!" I said.

"Hardly. Just about the new female beauty. But anyways. Welcome to Ravenclaw!"

Yes. I made it to Ravenclaw. I must write to mum and dad to tell them. They'll be proud.

(Cedric's POV)

I must admit. I was sorely disappointed when that beautiful girl Cho was placed in Ravenclaw, and I couldn't help but feel jealous when Davies hung around her like that.

_Merlin!_ That git was right! All the pretty girls DO get sorted into Ravenclaw.

My mind was buzzing with the glimpses I got of her during dinner. The way her hair fell forward to cover her left eye when she talked to her long elegant fingers fit to play Seeker, I noticed it all.

I had never thought about a girl this much in my life before. Was this infatuation? Or maybe love? Cho…Cho…Cho Chang. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. I made a promise to myself to talk to her the next time I see her, which or without her friend.

Does she think about me this way? Will she be interested in me? These questions plagued my for the rest of the night.

I woke to the screeching of the alarm I set. Bloody hell. What was I thinking? Waking up at 5am? Oh right, I was going to practice. Tryouts are earlier this year, and I'm not about to lose the position of Seeker to anyone.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed, still half asleep. Sighing, I left the dorms and made my way to the Quidditch field.

I frowned when I realized that someone was already there, zooming around on their broomstick. As I got closer, I realized that the someone was a girl. Cho Chang to be exact. I caught my breath.

After a couple rounds of flying, I realized that she was looking for something. Although I couldn't tell what it was until she caught it. A snitch. Davies must've gone through a lot to get Madame Hooch to lend it for practices.

Cho landed, and I leapt out of my hiding spot.

"Cho!" she turned around. Her face twisted into a smile, and I felt myself grinning as well.

"Hi Cedric!"

I ran towards her. "You're up awfully early." I commented.

"Oh, yes. Well I wanted to practice for the upcoming Quidditch tryouts, and Roger told me that practicing in the mornings would help." She said.

"Yes, In fact, that's what I was going to do myself." I grinned.

"Oh really? You play Quidditch as well?"

"Seeker. Well, I did last year. I have to try out for the position again this year since we switched captains." I explained.

"No way. Me too!" Cho exclaimed. "I really hope I make the team."

"You will, you looked really good back there." I assured her.

Her eyes grew wide. "You were watching me?"

My face started glowing red. "Er…um-you see. I was going-"Bloody hell, why can't I speak properly?

Cho just giggled. The sound so melodious, I wished it lasted longer.

There was an awkward silence. "I can help you with your flying!" I blurted. _Merlin's beard_ why did I say that? Now she's going to think I think she can't fly well. "I mean, if you want." I added.

"Really? I'd love that!" Her happy look made my heart swell.

Sadly. The training session had to end. I offered to walk her back to her dorm, and was disappointed when she declined. "I smell, and probably look horrible! Besides, I've already took enough of your time already."

"I don't mind though!"I protested." It was amazing flying with you."

She smiled shyly. "It was amazing flying with you too."

"So I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Definently. I have a couple second year classes, maybe I'll see you in them." She responded eagerly.

Second year classes? "Oh right. _Ravenclaw_. I forgot. You're a smart aleck." I teased. She blushed. It was so cute, I just wanted to hug her right then.

"Yes. Well, see you later Cedric!" She turned and walked towards her dorm.

I waved. "Bye Cho." I whispered.

**Author's Note: Alright guys! Please review! I hope you liked it; I typed all this in one sitting. I really love this couple, and I feel that it's so underappreciated. **


	2. Potion's Class

Author's note: First off, I wanted to thank **youcanreachthestars **and **Rebba** for the review. It means a lot when I'm first starting a new story. It makes me want to keep writing!

**Also, this is VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**I am skipping a year between this chapter and the last one due to 2 reasons:**

**I wanted to make them older, due to the fact that this story is rated T, and it's very hard to write a T rated story when the characters and 11/12 year olds.**

**I am undeniably lazy, and I really want to write the T rated part when Cedric comes back to life part…so yeah. Please don't hate me. If you really want, I can rewrite the story later and include lots of fluff/more chapters and build on the relationship more.**

Okay, the author is done ranting. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2 – Potions Class

(3rd person POV)

A year has passed since Cho and Cedric first met, and their hidden feelings for each other grew more and more steady as time had passed since last year. They were no longer stammering when talking to each other.

Cho Chang strode gracefully into Potions. Although it was her least favorite class, the fact that she was taking a 3rd year Potions class even though she was only in her 2nd year made her feel better (and smarter) as well as boost her confidence in her smarts. And also, Cedric Diggory was in her class and was her cauldron partner helped.

The whole class was engaged in their own conversations when Cho walked in.

"Hey there Cho!"

"Oi Cho!"

"How's it going Cho?"

Voices echoed off the walls of the dungeon as students broke off their conversations to greet the black-haired Ravenclaw. Over the past year, Cho has gained confidence as well as many admirers. She quickly became one of the most pretty and popular girls in the school.

Cho flashed a smile in all directions while walking towards her seat in the back of the classroom. (I won't go further on the reason why Cedric has picked this seat when he asked her to be his partner).

"Good morning Cho." Cedric grinned. "You're pretty popular this morning."

Cho gave a little laugh. "Always am." She joked.

No sooner when she finished her reply, Snape marched into the room.

"So class, in celebration of the fact that tomorrow will be _Valentine's day,_" Snape spat out the last part of the sentence. "Headmaster Dumbledore and the rest of the staff came up with the brilliant idea of making…_Love Potions_," His face screwed up in disgust. "The instructions are on page 163, you have until the end of class. Begin."

The class scrambled to get their ingredients and Potions books.

"Alright Cho, do your magic. I honestly have no idea how to make a love potion." Cedric remarked.

"And what makes you think that I do?" she retorted.

"Well you're loads better than I am at following instructions. We'll leave it at that."

Cho giggled. "Fair enough."

Making the potion wasn't hard, but concentrating on the potion itself proved to be a feat when all she could think about was the trip to Hogsmead tomorrow. Most people had dates this year, as opposed to last year when everyone just went with their friends.

Snape's scorning voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"It's 1/3 cup of Mandrake root NOT ½ Mr. Wood, pay attention to what you're dumping into your cauldron. 10 points off for Gryffindor."

"Blimey, Snape just never misses a chance to take off points from Gryffindor does he? Don't mind him Oliver, he's just in a foul mood because it's Valentine's day tomorrow, and everyone knows that he probably never got a date to Hogsmead in his life." Fred added a wink to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of which, dear brother. Who might you be taking to Hogsmead this year?" George asked, half joking.

"No one yet. You?"

"Same here."

Cho half listened as the Weasley twins argued about the good-looking girls still available.

"I wonder if Cho has a date yet. Would it be too late to ask her? Cedric you moron, couldn't you screw up the courage to ask her earlier?" Cedric thought to himself. "Well ask her now!"

Cho sneaked a glance at him. His facial expressions were rather amusing. She giggled inwardly.

"Hey Cho, I was um…wondering if you er…had a…" Cedric began.

"Yes?"

"Quill. That I could borrow. I er…left mine at the dorms." He finished.

"Oh." Cho felt disappointment wash over her. She had thought he was going to say something else. "Yes I do happen to have an extra quill." She rummaged through her bag. "Here."

"Thanks."

"You nitwit." Cedric scolded himself when Cho had turned back to adding something into the cauldron. He stared at her back. Silently wishing he had the guts to just go right out and ask her.

"Mr. Diggory, if you are done ogling at Miss. Chang, I suggest you help her with the Potion seeing that you've done nothing since class started." Snape sneered, causing a few students to laugh.

Cedric blushed a deep red.

"Actually Professor, we're finished. And Cedric helped a lot." Cho quickly stood up for Cedric.

"We'll see about that." Snape glared. "A strand of hair if you will, Miss. Chang". He dropped the midnight black strand into the potion, causing it to bubble and proceeded to hand the flask of potion to the nearest student, which happened to be Roger Davies.

"Drink this." He ordered.

Roger just stared at the bubbling liquid.

"NOW."

Roger reluctantly downed the flask. "Taste like pumpkin juice." He considered. Then fainted on his desk. No more than two seconds later, he awoke looking rapidly around the room for something, or _someone._

He found her and leaped out of his seat. "Cho! I love you! Marry me!" He attempted to grab her hand only to be stopped by Snape who commented flatly "Seems like it works. 30 points for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

He paused for a while to get a better grip on the love drunk Ravenclaw. The bell rang, startling everyone.

"Class dismissed. Except for you Mr. Davies. You need to drink the neutralizer, I'm pretty sure Miss. Chang wouldn't want you molesting her for the rest of the week."

The students left the classroom with Roger's screams of protest at drinking the neutralizer echoing off the walls.

Cho walked amiably towards transfiguration, still disappointed about earlier with Cedric. "Oh why would he ask you Cho? He's got many girls going after him too. I bet he's already asked someone." She thought.

"Oi Cho!" came an out of breath voice.

Cho turned around to find a certain panting Hufflepuff boy running towards her.

"Cedric? Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Yes, but I wanted to return your quill to you."

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem."

There was a moment of pause.

"Will you go to go to Hogsmead with me?" Cedric blurted. Then immediately cursed at his sudden outburst.

Cho beamed. "I would love to!"

"Really? I mean, sounds good. I'll meet you outside the Ravenclaw tower before we take the carriage to Hogsmead."

"Okay. See you then."

"Later Cho!"

A/N: Not so much love in this chapter,eh? Sorry about that guys. I wanted to write a more practical side to this story, and I realized that I did a pretty bad job on the first chapter. I'm trying to build up from a kiddie love story to something deeper. Plus I'm saving all the mushy stuff for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
